


the things we found in the dark

by remi_wolf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (really minor though), Crying, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Egg Laying, Giant Spiders, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonverbal Character, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spiders, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Urination, Vaginal Sex, mostly just spider sex and martin tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Somehow, Martin got himself lost in the Tunnels again. Entirely lost, and entirely unable to find his way out. Fortunately, he still has his phone on him, and fortunately it has a charge in it. Unfortunately, though, he can't get a signal, and so he's entirely lost. While resting, however, he finds a charming spider, sweet and delightful and seemingly focused upon one thing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/The Web
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions, Remi's Whumptober Collection for 2020





	the things we found in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo....can it truly be considered part of Whumptober if it's as close to consensual sex when you're working with a human and non-human character as you can get? This is _technically_ written for Day 6: Please... The prompt specifically that I'm pulling from is "No, Stop" and I was intending to pull from "Get it out," too, but that didn't really work. Honestly, I just liked the idea of having some spider sex with Martin once I started writing it.  
> Notes: Martin's trans. Because he is, I don't make the rules. Also, the spider's not actually an actual spider. It's a Web-thing, much like how Monster Pig wasn't an actual pig. Honestly, as far as I'm concerned, the Spider's just as sentient, sapient, and has just as much ability to consent as a human does, even if it can't speak. So ha. pretty much consensual spider sex with Martin, though there's definitely points where you can see it gets dubious. Martin pulls consent at some point, and gives it back (though it could be seen as coercion or possible drugging) and then what happens in the end with the spider. I just want everyone to be clear on what happens in the fic. 
> 
> So! I hope you enjoy over three thousand words of Martin getting fucked by a pretty spider. Honestly, there's a chance I'll resume this in the future, because I really like it.

Martin groaned quietly as he curled up in the dark corner of the tunnels. Really, he thought it was the tunnels. He supposed that he could just as easily be somewhere else underneath the city. He had been running long enough that he could just as easily have gotten out from underneath the Institute and ended up somewhere else. He couldn’t even see much beyond the odd shadow here or there, but even that was spotty. It was too deep, and too far down, and the only source of light he had was his phone, which was swiftly running out of charge. However, he needed to try and figure out where he was, so maybe the light would work and he could see  _ something _ to orient himself. It was a gamble, but he hoped that he wouldn’t see a body or something. That...would be less than ideal. 

The flight flicked on with a careful press of a button, and the phone buzzed in his hand a moment, and Martin took a deep breath with his eyes firmly shut. It was okay. There weren’t going to be any sort of bodies here. 

He opened his eyes after mustering as much courage he could manage before blinking at the sight in front of him, trying to ignore the way his eyes burned after so long in such a dark place. At least he didn’t immediately see any sort of bodies around. That was good, at least. And there looked to be a somewhat dry chair, wooden and solid, and he carefully pressed on the seat before relaxing on it. That was far better than the musty damp of the stone around him. With a solid chair underneath him, he could relax properly, maybe get some sleep, or at least try to check for some sort of signal for his phone. Something like that to help him out. 

Jon was going to be upset with him. Getting lost in the tunnels yet again. First the Worms, then Michael and that Sasha creature, and now he had gotten entirely turned around after something spooked him that looked like it was far larger than anything reasonably had the right to be and he could have sworn it was that Sasha thing again, even if he knew that was ridiculous. 

He nearly flipped the light back off when he confirmed that there still wasn’t a signal, when he saw a spider crawl out onto his hand. Large, but delicate and beautiful, Martin couldn’t help the quiet coo as he looked at them. 

“Oh, aren’t you just the prettiest little thing? How did you get here? I would have thought that I would have noticed you walk down my arm.” Martin smiled, feeling the slight edge of panic and worry slip from his system as he looked at the spider, carefully lifting his hand up to inspect them better. Their little legs waved at him a bit, and he waved back, smiling faintly. Dark blue in sheen of the light of his phone, with beautiful almost-purple markings crisscrossing their body, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty. “Let me just set you down, safe and sound, alright? I’d hate for you to get hurt because I was a little clumsy.” He smiled, standing up before walking towards the edge of the room he could see. That would be much safer than the middle, where he could accidentally step on her or something like that. Hopefully she’d be fine. 

“And there you are, Ms. Spider. Nice, safe wall. Even if I’d love to keep you around, I’m sure you’d much rather stay home than with someone who’s entirely lost and probably going to die down here.” Martin sighed softly before gently trying to encourage her towards the wall, hand cupped behind her and trying to carefully push her off his other hand. 

She quickly crawled from one hand to the other, though, refusing to get onto the wall, and Martin frowned, looking somewhat sternly at her as he lifted her up to eye level. Jon would have a field day with him treating this spider like they were a person, but considering Martin couldn’t entirely be sure that they  _ weren’t _ , with everything weird that was happening, and the fact that he had been going for days without proper company, he wanted to treat her properly. 

“Ms. Spider, I know you might like me, but I really don’t think you want to try and stay with me. At the very least, my boss hates spiders. I don’t understand why, but he does! He’ll try to hurt you the moment he sees you, and I don’t want you hurt at all. You’re very beautiful, see? And I really like spiders, too, so...so you’re going to have to stay here. Stay home, where I’m sure you’re able to live comfortably and all, alright? Perfect home for a spider.”

Ms. Spider didn’t seem to listen to him, or at least, if she listened to him, she refused to leave, instead quickly bolting up his hand and squirming underneath his shirt. Martin couldn’t help the squeak of surprise. He didn’t want to hurt her at all, but he could see her crawling up his arm underneath the thin fabric of his shirt, and he shifted. This was absolutely ridiculous.

He began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to slip it off as carefully as he possibly could, not wanting to hurt her whatsoever, and luckily, it seemed as though she was perfectly fine, despite the fabric and his spinning and ridiculousness to get his shirt off. She had settled onto his chest, right over his heart, and he took a deep breath as he sat back down again, shirt having fallen to the floor as he discarded it. It was fine. She was fine, and he carefully lifted his hand to gently brush up against her legs. 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous, sweet. You can’t stay with me.” Martin frowned for a few moments before looking around the room again. “Besides, I’m probably going to get lost. Lost and entirely unable to find my way anywhere. So...so it’s best if you stay here. I don’t want you getting lost, too.” He offered the spider a small smile, gently brushing his finger against her leg before jumping slightly as she started moving again, slowly walking down, past the edge of his binder and onto the fuzz of his stomach. Martin tried not to shift too much, watching as she walked, even if he couldn’t help the way his breathing grew unsteady as he tried not to laugh at how she tickled the hair.

“Come on, what are you doing?” Martin reached down to catch her, cup his hand around her and get her away from him, but she simply walked around, or walked over his hand more quickly than he could pull her away, traveling further down his stomach, legs poking into his belly button before settling at the edge of his trousers. Her feet started batting at the air, and Martin frowned before finally cupping his hands around her and trying to pull her away. “Honestly, what are you doing? It looks like—” Martin laughed before shrugging. “Honestly, it looks a bit like you’re trying to get into my pants. But that’s just silly, isn’t it?” Martin couldn’t help another laugh as he brushed a light touch against her legs before sighing softly. 

“Come on, you need to leave me alone, alright? I’ll try to find my home, and you’ll enjoy living here in your home.” That would be fine. He could live with that. He reached down to the ground, moving her off of his hand. 

Finally, she seemed to get the hint, and she got off his hand. Wonderful. Martin sighed, trying not to feel too sad that he had lost yet another friend, but he leaned back, letting himself close his eyes for a few moments, flicking the light on his phone off. He could maybe catch a bit of sleep now. The spider was—

Martin jumped as he felt something crawl up his leg, and he couldn’t help the squeal as he felt very conflicted over how he nearly swatted at whatever was crawling up his leg, up his calf. Surely it couldn’t be that spider again, could it? He didn’t want to risk hurting her, though, and so he sighed, glancing down at his clothes before pulling his shoes off and then his trousers. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. He was undressing for a  _ spider _ . He couldn’t believe it. Jon would mock him for ages, and Tim would tease him. He lost his phone when he jumped, though, and he couldn’t see well enough to find it again, but the delicate legs that traveled over his legs felt like the spider’s, and he sighed softly. 

“You really shouldn’t do that, Ms. Spider. I could have hurt you,” Martin said, sighing softly before looking up to the ceiling. He knew what he was thinking. He knew he knew what he was thinking, but he also didn’t know why he was thinking it or why he was entertaining the thought, even if it made perfectly logical sense to himself. Of course he’d pull his underwear off now, rather than waiting for the spider to crawl under them and risk hurting her. She was settled on his thigh, though, not moving, so maybe he could get away without it. 

The moment he started to think that maybe he wouldn’t have to worry too much about her, she took a few steps towards his waist again, and he sighed. 

“Alright, alright. Give me a moment, and I’ll...I’ll entirely undress for you, okay? I can’t believe you.” Martin couldn’t help the way he grumbled a little bit, even if he felt oddly...flattered, somehow, to have a spider undressing him, even as strange as it was. The spider quickly moved from his thigh, up towards his stomach, legs played over his stomach. He’d have to find his phone. He...oddly, he wanted to watch the spider, see what she would do with him once he was undressed for her. Once she seemed settled on his stomach, he stood up, pulling his underwear down before finding his phone in the mess of clothes, not far, and he flipped the light on once more, though he left the phone on the ground. It lit the room oddly, shadows stretched and warped from the odd angle of the light, but it was enough for him to see the blue-purple spider as she started walking down his stomach.

Her footsteps were slow, deliberate, somehow, and Martin couldn’t help but get the impression that she was carefully thinking over how exactly to have him. While the floor didn’t seem to be an entirely appealing option, Martin didn’t think that whatever was going to happen would exactly be best on the chair, and so he settled down on the pile of clothing, laying back for the most part, though he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. The spider’s footsteps were somewhat quicker as she moved, and Martin couldn’t help but think that she looked larger in the light like this than she had earlier. Rather than simply taking up the majority of his palm, she seemed to be larger than his hand, especially as she settled between his legs, her body pressed against his dick as her legs waved in the air before pressing between the folds there. 

“I—I think...Ms. Spider, that’s very...very personal,” Martin said, trying to ignore the shifting and the way his body jerked as she started moving. His words didn’t seem to influence her at all, though, not unless it encouraged her, her body moving with the slight breaths that arachnids took, her long legs pressing further between his folds and towards the hole hidden within. It didn’t even seem to be much stimulation, not really. She was pressed against him, smooth and barely shifting beyond how her legs were pressing against him, but it seemed as though his body didn’t mind that at all. His dick was swiftly hardening as much as it could while he could feel beads of slick pooling between his folds as her legs pressed further into him. 

It was odd, as he shifted and a quiet moan spilled from his lips, he could have sworn he felt her legs grow larger. Not much, mind you, but enough that they grew more present between his legs and they started to stretch his hole slightly. Perhaps Ms. Spider was growing larger, somehow, even if Martin didn’t know why or how. He did notice immediately as her legs began to stroke over his dick, causing a shiver to run down his spine as his eyes fell shut and he couldn’t question it much more. She seemed to be skilled, gently pressing her legs deeper into his body, adding a leg when his muscles were relaxed and it was easy enough to slide another limb into his body without fuss. It felt good, and Martin couldn’t help the quiet whining as his legs spread further apart. He wanted more, though he wasn’t entirely sure what “more” he could want. He was being fingered open so gently and completely that he barely even realized how open she was getting him, and he had entirely lost count of how many of her legs she had slid into his body.

In fact, he only started noticing an ache in his pelvis when she seemed to move, adjusting and leaving his dick untouched for the first time since they began. He frowned almost, though a careful press deeper had him groaning as his own hand moved to take over on his dick, and he finally opened his eyes. 

He knew he had wires crossed when the sight of the spider looming between his open legs, almost two feet tall with legs that would easily spread three or four feet wide if she had been standing normally didn’t inspire dread or fear, but instead  _ want _ , and he couldn’t help the way more slick and lubrication spilled from his body, getting her legs wet. Four legs were pressed into his body, and he knew that he was open wider than he ever had been before. He didn’t know, but he wanted to, and he adjusted, moving his fingers down to his hole to see. She seemed to understand, pulling her legs out of him and instilling in him such a sense of loss that he immediately shoved his fingers into his body. One, two,  _ four fingers _ pressed in, facing no resistance, and Martin couldn’t help the louder moan as he realized that he could easily fit his entire hand in at this point, assuming he had the flexibility to manage such a feet. He pulled his hand away, stroking his dick and finding that he was coming yet again as the spider pressed her legs into him. It almost hurt as she pressed deep into his body, but he was delirious and watching as one leg would slip out, only for her to cover it with more of the venom from her fangs and replace it after a moment. 

His eyes fell shut again as she worked him open. He could feel her legs growing still, and with it, his body opening wider. Something in the venom had to be helping, as his body only barely ached, rather than the pain he knew he should be in, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry. He was lost in whatever cloud of pleasure this was, deep underground, and he desperately enjoyed it. 

The next time he opened his eyes was when he felt legs on his shoulders, and he opened his eyes to see the spider, larger than even himself now, with a...a  _ thing _ extending from her abdomen. Long and glimmering with the same chitinous exterior that the rest of the spider had, Martin frowned before realizing where it was tilting. Into himself. Into his body, open and ready and willing, except as he realized what was likely going to happen. 

Eggs. 

Eggs were going to happen. 

Martin’s reasonable, proper side immediately kicked into gear as he shook his head. “No, no. No, Ms. Spider, I really can’t...I really can’t manage that,” he said, glancing up at her thorax, trying to hope that she would listen to this at least, and she seemed to stop, if only for a moment. Martin couldn’t help the sigh of relief, if only for a moment, relaxing. His hand was still between his legs, though, and he kept playing with himself, thinking as he looked at her, and the dripping ovipositor so close to him. She had been very kind, really. Kind in making him feel so good, and he did like spiders, and wasn’t he always telling Jon that they were good creatures that contributed to the ecosystem?

And...and no one would have to know, not really. 

Martin bit his lip, thinking about it as he pressed his fingers as deep into his body as he could tell, warm and pliant and he moaned softly before reaching up to the ovipositor. 

“Just...just be careful, alright? I can be a little bit fragile,” he murmured softly, his free hand brushing against her body for a moment as he other helped angle her into himself. 

Why he needed to help her, he didn’t know, not as she immediately took the invitation and shoved the positor deep into his body, no longer taking the care to make sure he was open, and Martin gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure as the force of her movement pushed him against the stone an inch or so. He scrambled to hold onto the stone as she pulled out slightly, and he heard his quiet babbling for more echo quietly off the walls. He was getting more, absolutely, and he yelped as she repeated the motion, pressing herself deep into his body. His nerve endings alit, and he couldn’t help the sob as the movement pressed against his cervix, the pain edging out the pleasure at this point, but before he could even adjust to it, she was pulling away. 

“Careful! Please, please—”

Martin’s begging was cut off as she thrust deep into his body, into the opening of the womb, deeper than anything should properly go, and Martin couldn’t help the sob of pain as she stayed there, abdomen shifting with her breathing and whatever was about to happen. It hurt, though, even as he slowly, idly fingered his dick, and he looked down at the ovipositor, almost entirely pressed into his body, so deep. It wasn’t long before he saw movement, a round swelling of the organ and he groaned as he felt it press at the lips of his labia before being forced deeper and deeper into his body. It ached and hurt the entire time it traveled up his passage, and he couldn’t help the scream as it passed his cervix, lodging into his uterus where he just felt that something was  _ wrong _ , even if he couldn’t feel anything else. That was fine, though. It didn’t bother him too much. He could be fine. 

He glanced up again, though, in time to see another egg’s passage, and he groaned, especially as he felt yet another so closely behind the second. They pressed his body open wider, pressed deep into him, and while he wasn’t in screaming pain, it still hurt as he groaned and tried not to move, tried to make it easier on both of them. 

The spider gently petted his hair with her pedipalps, clearly trying to soothe him as she filled his womb with her eggs, and while Martin couldn’t see any shift so far, he could certainly feel the way his body felt full, pressing against his organs, and bladder. He had lost count of how many eggs had traveled into his body, but he didn’t feel them slowing whatsoever, even as his body seemed to strain and cramp, causing him to cry out again. The eggs kept pressing into him, slowly but surely, and Martin couldn’t help the shame at having let this happen, especially as the press against his bladder grew to be too much and he felt the urine pour out of his body onto the ground below. 

Hot tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes, unable to be soothed away. He felt used, and abused, and as he moved his hand to his stomach, he could start to feel the way his stomach was firm and full, skin growing tight with each egg that pressed into his body. How long had it been since he had agreed to this? When would it end? He didn’t know how much more he could take of this. 

As he began to severely question whether his body would be able to handle any more, the legs pressing against his arms seemed to pull back, with the ovipositor slowly pulling out of his body as well. Finally, it seemed, it was over. Martin opened his eyes to watch as the spider took a moment to brush her pedipalps against his cheek again as she shrank in front of him, sinking between his legs. He couldn’t see her, though, not past the swell of his stretched stomach, but he could feel her delicate legs, pressed into his body. In fact, Martin realized with a jerk that he could feel her entire body pressing into him, and a pull of something against his skin and hair, and he took a shaking breath, trying to figure out what she was doing. It was hard to reach, but he managed to reach down, and he froze as he felt a mess of spider silk plugging his hole, with the spider gently rubbing his fingertips next to it. Apparently, she wanted to make sure the eggs stayed inside of him. 

He took a deep, shuddering breath before looking down at his stomach. “I’m...I’m going to try to get dressed Ms. Spider. Are...you’re going to have to move, alright?”

He waited, hoping she would move, but he jerked, feeling her press against him further, body settled between the lips of his labia, and legs barely brushing against his dick. He didn’t know if she would be safe there, but...but apparently that’s where she wanted to stay, and so he slowly stood up, hands shaking as he started pulling on his clothes, keenly aware of the spider slowly shifting and moving between his legs, even as he got dressed. 

Or pretended to, at least. His shirt refused to button, and his trousers were barely over his hips as he had to button them below his stomach, and he absolutely looked pregnant, as strange as that was, but he was somewhat clothed. His phone had died, though, and he sighed as he looked back up at the room. Time for more wandering. Hopefully he could get home, eventually.

He stepped outside the room, pausing as he noticed a glowing thread, reaching from him out into the darkness. That was as good of a line as any, he supposed. He took a deep breath, looking at the darkness, and then rubbed his stomach with the spider eggs inside, before starting to walk.


End file.
